


My King

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, King Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: You want nothing more than to please your King while he sits perched on his throne. And you know exactly how to do it.





	My King

From the moment you entered the throne room, there was a shift in the air. Power bounced off of the walls, surrounding you. The urge for your legs to give out overwhelmed you, but you pushed forward.

Your hungry eyes drawn to the source at the end of the room, your feet drawn like a magnet towards the god perched on the throne. His body leaned to one side, his legs spread wide in a confident manner as Gungnir rested tightly in his grasp.

Your body trembled, your heart beating faster and faster as you drew closer to Loki. Your eyes trailed from his golden horned helmet, to the top of his green cape flowing from his shoulders. They traveled down to his shiny breastplate, stopping at the prominent bulge settled between his legs.

His lips curled into a smirk when you approached him. Stopping a few feet short of him, your eyes slowly lowered, settling on the floor after they greedily took in his posture, poised yet dominant. “Well…” Loki’s mirth echoed across the room, causing you to look up into his deep, emerald green eyes. “Isn’t this a sight to behold?”

You bit your lip at the amusement threaded into his voice, your hands clutching the sides of your dress as you trembled with need. “Your majesty… I–”

“My loyal servant…” You shivered at the way Loki addressed you, your thighs involuntarily squeezing together. “Have you come again, to prove your worth to your  _King_?” A dull ache began throb between your legs as his eyes swept across your clothed body, following all the curves, from your chest, down your hips, to your thighs…

“Yes…” Your voice came out small and breathless, his authoritative presence having an overwhelming effect on you. The way his words rolled off of his tongue, so arrogant, so eloquent.

“Come closer, little one.”

You obeyed, taking languid steps to close the distance between you and the mischievous god. You moved until he halted you, stopping just inches from his black boots.

“ _Kneel_.”

You slowly sank to your knees, resting on the back of your calves. Your long, flowy dress gathered around you on the floor. You shivered under his intense gaze as he studied you in your new position, body still trembling as you awaited his next command. Loki knew you would do anything he desired, all he had to do was speak the words.

“ _Oh_ …” He hummed in approval, “I do so love to see you on your knees. The way you shake with the desire to please me, with those needy, desperate eyes staring up at me.” He leaned forward, grasping your chin between his fingers with his free hand. “Tell me, my eager little pet. How do you plan to please me?”

You nearly groaned at his touch, salivating as you thought of how to satisfy the King sitting before you, almost selfishly driven by your own impulse. He knew what you wanted and yet he took pleasure in asking you anyway. He wanted to hear you say it. His own hunger for it reflected in his dark eyes, swirled with lust.

“I wish to take you into my mouth, my King.” You purred, watching his eyes darken even further as he let go of your chin so he could lean back on his throne. You licked your lips, glancing up at him, waiting for it to be granted.

“Go ahead.” You fought back a grin when his voice came out strained and thick. Your eyes settled onto the tented leather between his legs, leaning forward to palm him first. Glancing up, you watched with joy as he breathed in deeply from your touch. Not wanting to provoke him, you kept your teasing brief and began to unfasten his trousers. Taking your time, you pulled the smooth fabric back, enjoying the way it shamelessly complied with your movements.

Loki’s cock sprang out, hard and ready for your anxious tongue. It twitched in your hand as you drew one, long lick from base to tip as you peered up at him, taking in the way his eyes slipped shut and his lips parted. His breath stuttered for a moment as you continuously ran your tongue up and down his shaft until you couldn’t wait any longer.

Grasping the base of his cock, you took the tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head before easing your way down slowly. He drew in a small intake of air as he touched the back of your throat, his breathless praise made your heart swell with pride. “Oh  _yes_ , take me  _all the way in._ ”

Heat spread throughout your body and desire coursed through your veins when he let out that deep, low moan of his that always drove you crazy, spurring you to rise up and sink back down, moving your hand in sync. It wasn’t long before his fingers delved into your hair, clenching a fistful in his grip, and you released him from your grasp as he guided you into a rhythm that coaxed more groans to vibrate in his chest.

“Is this what you wanted? For me to stuff your pretty little mouth full with my cock? Is that what you’ve been craving since the moment you stepped into the room?”

Unable to stop the moan rising from your throat, you drew it out in an attempt to further his pleasure, vibrating his entire length with your mouth, eliciting a chuckled moan from Loki. “What is going on in that sinful little head of yours? Hmm?” He purred, his breath stuttering and his jaw clenching. “Do you yearn for your King to cum? To watch my eyes roll back as I spill inside of your mouth so you can swallow it all down?”

Oh God, if only you could talk, you would be begging for it, so greedy as you pleaded with him,  _Yes, yes please! Give it to me!_

His hand tightened in your hair, moving you along a bit faster, rougher. You could tell he was close, his cock swelling and throbbing in your mouth. You wanted it,  _needed_  to feel him come apart.

A couple more thrusts and Loki’s eyes rolled shut, grunts and groans were slipping past his parted lips as he emptied inside of your mouth. When his grip on your hair loosened, he opened his eyes with a drawn out sigh of satisfaction, watching you clean the sweetness off of him with a couple of thorough licks over the head. His breathing calmed after a few moments and his chuckle echoed across the room. “My, my, you have a talented tongue. Always so good to me, aren’t you?”

You smiled coyly at him as you rubbed his thighs up and down in a soothing motion. “Only for you, your majesty.”

Amusement flickered in his eyes and he motioned for you to stand. Gungnir suddenly disappeared from his grip and he took your hand, pulling you onto his lap. He sat there, relaxed in his royal seat, his eyes were calculating, wicked thoughts were quickly forming as you struggled to keep from squirming. You could feel your arousal beginning to leak out of you as you awaited his next move. Silence stretched in the room, save for your heavy panting, the anticipation for him to speak was overwhelming.

A smirk graced his lips as he noticed the subtle squeeze of your thighs and the curl of your fingers as they dug into the sides of your dress. You couldn’t help the small, frustrated whimper escaping your lips and when Loki still didn’t budge, your next one was a little more audible.

Loki grasped your chin with a stern look. “Enough!” You immediately ceased the rumbling in your chest and became as still as you could. As quick as his eyebrows drew together, they relaxed as his smirk returned. He let go of your chin and hummed in approval as his eyes swept over your disheveled appearance once more.  “Because you were so good for me, I’m going to let you cum, too.”

Heat coiled tight in your belly and you let out a breath of relief. His fingers brushed the lining of your dress down your shoulders and the fabric slipped down your torso, bunching around your waist. He eyed your full, round breasts hungrily, your nipples hard with arousal, beckoning for his fingers to pinch and pull them. Remaining still was a difficult thing to do when his touch was sending blissful shocks throughout your body.

You gasped and moaned as he leaned forward, taking one of them into his mouth. “Such a… ah!… generous King you are…” He glanced up at you with that wicked smile, sharing your gaze with pupils blown wide as he slipped his free hand underneath your dress. Long, slender fingers eased into your slick depths and Loki’s eyebrows rose, a smirk spreading wide across his face. A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest, causing you to shiver.

“ _You_ … are a naughty girl. No panties underneath this dress? So  _indecent_.” He teased as his thumb brushed the sensitive nub between your legs. You moaned as his fingers continued to thrust inside of you, making your mind grow hazy as you were brought closer and closer toward release.

Your thighs tensed, squeezing against his and suddenly, his fingers were gone. You let out a whimper of protest and you were silenced by his fingers slipping into your mouth. With hooded eyes, Loki watched you suck on his fingers, and hummed with pleasure as your tongue ran vertically along them.

When he pulled them out of your mouth, you couldn’t help grinding your hips against him. “Loki, my King,  _please_ …” You gasped out, needing more.

Loki’s eyebrows rose and he clicked his tongue. “Just look at you… Such a mess.” He ran his fingers down your cheek and you shivered at the gentleness of his touch. “You want my cock… is that it? You’re so desperate for your King to ravish this tight little quim of yours, aren’t you?”

The thought made you whimper and tremble with excitement, “Yes!  _Please_ …”

“Greedy little girl.” He growled and gripped your waist, “I’m going to fuck you until my name is shouted from your lips. Hold on to me, little one.  _Tight_.”

You snaked your arms around his neck and held on securely like he told you to, before he thrusted up into you, making you gasp in pain and pleasure. Loki grunted as you stretched around him, and gave you hardly any time to fully adjust before he began to move. Slow, deep thrusts had you gasping and moaning, your arms tightening around him and your eyes slammed shut. You rocked your hips to meet his, moans and curses mixing together as you both worked toward the same goal.

You felt your pleasure building quickly, rapture threatening to take hold of your body. Suddenly, Loki growled and still his hips, pressing a bruising grip to yours. He leaned in, whispering firmly into your ear, making you shiver. “You don’t get to cum until your King gives you permission.” He pulled back to look at you. “Understand?”

You nodded weakly, “Yes, Loki.” A gasp escaped your lips when he began to move again, his thrusts becoming rougher, working faster. You dug your fingers into his cape as he relentlessly plunged into you over and over again until you were screaming his name. You wanted to beg, plead with him to let you cum, but his name was the only word your tongue would speak in that moment.

Panting heavily, Loki’s eyes bore into yours, watching you struggle to hold back your impending release with great difficulty. His voice echoed around you as he commanded you to cum. “ _Now_.”

You whimpered, gasping as your orgasm crashed over you. Your walls squeezed around him, making a deep moan rise from his chest. His hands slid around to your back and clutched your shoulders tightly, burying his face into your neck before his cock pulsed and he spilled inside of you with a grunt. Your body relaxed against his, still holding him inside of you as the two of you breathed heavily, trying to recover from your rigorous activity.

“How was that, my sweet?” He panted. Loki brushed your hair out of your face and kissed your temple, then your cheek as he gazed lovingly at you. “Did I please my Queen?”

You grinned and leaning forward, placing your lips on his. He kissed back deeply, sliding his fingers into your hair and humming contentedly. “We should do things like this more often.” You purred, toying with the hair that peeked out from the back of his helmet.

“Agreed.” He smirked with a chuckle and kissed you again. “It’s my turn to pick our next adventure.”

Your eyebrow rose with curiosity, “What did you have in mind,  _my King_?”

Loki took your bottom lip between his teeth, “I love it when you call me that.”

You grinned, “I know.”

His fingers tightened in your hair and you gasped, bracing your hands on either armrest of the throne. He growled into your ear, “Minx.” He pulled your head back and his lips brushed against your neck, dropping a featherlight kiss there. “Well, my Queen…” His husky voice made you shiver as he placed a couple of kisses along your skin. “I was thinking we could turn things up a bit…”

When Loki whispered into your ear, his very detailed suggestion made your heart speed up and you couldn’t help but moan. “Are you serious?”

Loki smirked against your ear, nipping at it. “Of course. They don’t call me God of Mischief for nothing.”

You let out a shaky chuckle, “When can we start?”

Loki drew back, and ran the backs of his fingers down your cheek, emitting a soft, green light from them. You watched as his magic quickly engulfed you, taking hold of your presence and whisking it away.

“ _Now_.”


End file.
